Yasuo of the Soft Breeze
by Marokk
Summary: Joey was just a normal kid from the country, nothing exciting ever happened to him. Until one day he wakes up, mysteriously in a land he does not know, in a body that is not his. To top it all off, he's being hunted by bounty hunters and has a very angry samurai yelling at him in his head. This can't end well. Rated M to be safe.


**Author's note: I'm posting this first chapter, hoping to get some views and reviews. Depending on the response I get, I will post more chapters.**

**Yasuo of the Soft Breeze**

by Marokk

I awoke with a start, lying uncomfortably on my side. There was something bulky under my waist where I was laying down. I sat up and surveyed my surroundings. My eyes widened, I was in a completely unfamiliar place. It appeared I was in a small, deserted village. The climate was acrid, there was little plant life, and I already felt my throat tighten from the lack of moisture.

_What the hell is going on, I don't have any memory of even leaving the house._ I wondered frantically.

I looked to whatever was causing my discomfit while I was on the ground. To my complete surprise it appeared to be a katana, a long curved blade that, upon inspection of said blade, seemed strangely familiar. The light of the scorching sun shone on the blade, creating arcs of light that my eyes couldn't handle, so I quickly sheathed the blade. My head was pounding now, I was fearful. I looked to myself and found that I had attire similar to that of a feudal age samurai. Perhaps a Ronin would be more accurate, seeing as how I had no armor or money to my name, and I was wearing worn blue cloth. I made a strangled noise as I realized what kind of situation I was in, and searched for a container of water, as I found none, I slumped down.

Just then, worst fears came to life as I heard a voice nearby. _"Who the hell are you and why can't I move my body?"_

_I know that voice._ I thought frantically.

My eyes widened and I jumped to my feet, turning to survey my surroundings once more. I found that nothing had changed around me and there was no sign of human life.

"Who's there?" I called.

_"The name's Yasuo, now answer my question."_ The voice growled.

I froze, my mind going completely blank. After a brief moment I decided to respond.

"I don't know why." I said simply.

_"Not good enough, kid. I need to get going."_ Yasuo said, clearly cross.

"What? Why?" I asked curiously.

Just then I heard a sound in the distance. A low rumbling that in a moment I found was many horses moving, seemingly headed in my direction.

_Horses? Horses have riders, that means I might get help!_ I thought to myself, slightly elated.

_"They aren't here to help, kid. They're bounty hunters that I've been avoiding."_ Yasuo responded.

I was shocked that Yasuo heard my thoughts. "What? How did you hear that?" I asked.

_"You said it out loud."_ Yasuo deadpanned.

I was about to tell him that I didn't but just then the horsemen reached the village.

One of them immediately dismounted, followed by the others. I figured he was the boss, and walked up to him.

"Hey I don't suppose you guys are willing to help me out? I'm kinda stranded here with no food or water."

The man that I spoke to was well-tanned, probably from riding all the time. He had brown hair and hazel eyes, that ran over me, seeming to assess me for some reason. His attire consisted of basic leather armor as well as some bits of iron, on his shoulder and joints. He wore what appeared to be a short sword on his waist.

When I asked him for help, his eyes widened for a moment, and then he burst into raucous laughter. His entire group soon joined him, making for a loud and unpleasant sound.

"Yasuo the murderer asking his hunters for assistance, now that's funny!" The man shouted, clearly amused.

"I haven't killed anyone, I'm innocent!" I responded automatically, I was innocent of such a crime.

"Hah! That's what you said last time we spoke, and then you killed two of my men. You're a real pain in the ass." The man's smile became a sneer.

_Wait, did he call me Yasuo a second ago?_ My mind tried to process what was happening. Suddenly, it came to me what this meant. _Oh god, I don't think this is even my body. _

_"Quit talking to the bastard and run him through!"_ I heard Yasuo shout in my head.

_What? I can't do that I'm not a killer!_ I told him.

_"It's kill or be killed kid, you gotta choose one!"_ He explained to me.

I swallowed hard, my throat was still unbearably dry, so it was painful. I winced and glanced at the sword that hung at my waist. My hand was shaking, but I grasped the hilt and slowly drew the blade from the sheath, almost reverently. I wasn't really sure how to hold the blade, but I had watched various media that depicted the samurais holding their blades out before them while bending their knees in a battle pose. I did my best to copy it, holding the blade towards those that threatened me.

The leader of the horsemen noticed this and growled. "So you're gonna try that shit again huh? Well you're welcome to try." He made a signal to the other horsemen and they proceeded to surround me and draw their weapons.

Needless to say I was terrified, I felt like a trapped animal. Much like a trapped animal, my instinct was to lash out desperately, so that's what I did.

I took the katana and proceeded to charge clumsily. I tried to roar to give myself confidence but it came out as a small strangled sound. I tripped and fell on my stomach, knocking the wind out of me. As I wheezed, I noticed my sword had fallen from my hand. I tried to reach for it, but a foot placed itself on my reaching hand and cruelly pressed down hard.

I cried out in pain, but I didn't feel it for long. With Yasuo screaming _"Stupid, stupid, stupid!"_ in my head, the leader of the horsemen took his foot from my hand and brought it down hard on my head. Everything went black for me then.


End file.
